Every Girls Fantasy
by Gringle Kirby
Summary: Summery: This is my idea of what whould happen if Sephiroth hasn't turned evil, Zack and Aerith didn't die....yet, and most of the characters got along and fought evil together.... with three of my characters thrown in for good measure.
1. Ch 1: Text Message Demolition

**Every Girls Fantasy**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own it, never have, never will... In fact the only things I have to my name right now is my messy room and my rabbit Bunnicula, so before anyone gets trigger happy all Final Fantasy characters and references belong to their creators. Oh, almost forgot, any references to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summery:**** This is my idea of what whould happen if Sephiroth hasn't turned evil, Zack and Aerith didn't die...yet, and most of the characters got along and fought evil together... with three of my characters thrown in for good measure.**

**Chapter 1: Text Message Demolition**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT ASSHOLE BROKE UP WITH ME OVER TEXT MESSAGE," came a scream right in front of a black haired girl reading the paper. Shasa looked over the paper at her near-identical twin, who was currently throwing her cell phone on the floor and smashing it to pieces with her foot, all the while grumbling and screeching about how cowardly and insensitive men were. The only difference between the two was Shasa's black hair and Sephyra's deep auburn, other than that they both had lancing emerald eyes and the slight muscular build of an athelete.

"I told you not to go out with him in the first place, his forehead had 'Heart-Breaker' writen all over it," Shasa replied, arching an eyebrow at the now demolished phone before going back to her paper.  
"Sis, to you every man has Heart-Breaker writen on their forehead, you just had a lucky guess this time," Seph argued.  
Men seemed to be the only topic the sisters disagreed on, Shasa tended to stay away from them while Seph adored the attention. The both loved the same music, books, sports, classes, and pets.

"Come on sis, let's just go watch your fave movie and ogle men who don't exist and can never break your heart," Shasa said. She plucked Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children off the shelf and sliped it in the DVD player while her sister plopped on the couch. As soon as the Main Menu popped up the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Seph said, as she hurdled the couch and sprinted toward the door. She opened the door wide and their in the door way stood one of her greatest friends in the whole world. Standing at 5'5" the girl was slightly dwarfed by the twins 6' 5" figures. She had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes and fair skin, a complete contrast to the twins golden tanned skin. She wore her favorite outfit a black tee that had silver outlines of Shiek and Link and said 'Bring It On Ganon-DORK!' and a lime green and black plaid skirt.

"I heard what happened and figured you'd need a good friend and a glass of wine, like the LeeAnn Rimes song," She said, holding up a bottle of said beverage.  
"KAEL! HEY SHASA IT"S KAEL!" Seph said in an excited tone.  
"I heard your screech the first time," she replied as she walked to the door. Kael came in and took her jacket off.  
"Hey, wait a minute! How'd you know what happened?" Seph questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"One of the girls came up to me after practice and said that he'd asked her out and when she'd mentioned you he whipped out his phone pushed a few buttons and said it was taken care of. But, just for the record, all of us said no," Kael replied.

"Great... All the girls know?"  
"The whole cheerleading squad knows."  
"Greeeaaat... How the hell am I gonna face them at practice on monday?" Seph complained.  
"I take it that's what's left of the text message?" Kael asked as she looked at the pieces shrewn across the floor.  
"Well, the phone that had the unfortunate task of being the message bearer," Shasa put in.  
"Well, come on. We were just about to, in Shasa's words, 'ogle men who don't exist and can never break your heart'," Seph said as she lead the way into the living room and hit the play button.  
"I just got done doing that, but I'm up for another round," Kael replied.

"Just got done?" Shasa asked.  
"Let's just say that if I'd been an anime character Kakashi would have been raped by now."  
"It's impossible to rape a man, it would never happen."  
"I could do it."  
"No I mean that a man would never admit to being raped, it's bad for their dominate image. How many men do you know who tell their friends that they'd been raped by a woman?"

"You know it's pretty bad we've resorted to ogling anime characters," Seph said.  
"Hey, their creators did a good job on them and besides they can't break you heart like Shasa said."  
They sat down as the movie started and Kael uncorked the wine.  
"You know your gonna have to stay the night and your mom'll probably be pissed cause your only 17 and drinking," Seph said as she got up and turned the radio on low then sat back down.

"No I explained to Mom your dilemma and she's the one who handed me the bottle and turned on the LeAnn Rimes song," Kael replied. Just then The Devil Went Down To Georgia came across the radio and the girls got up, paused the movie, and began to dance to it. Went they got toward the end of the song Seph tripped over a snag in the rug and fell backwards toward the television. She instinctively reached out for her friend and sister, but when she expected to hear the TV to come crashing down it didn't and she thought she was lucky...until her sister and friend landed on her.

"Get away from me you cloned freak," She said playfully as she pushed her sister off her and sat up.  
"Ummm..Toto we're not in Kansas any more," Seph said right before she started grabbing her sister in a fierce hug and screaming her head off, while her sister did the same thing and Kael huddled behind them in fright.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this Fanfic as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**


	2. Ch 2: MeetingThe Legends of Video Games

**Every Girls Fantasy**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own it, never have, never will... In fact the only things I have to my name right now is my messy room and my rabbit Bunnicula, so before anyone gets trigger happy all Final Fantasy characters and references belong to their creators. Oh, almost forgot, any references to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting The Legends of Video Games**

"CLOUD...ZACK THEIR ARE STILL THREE GIRLS DOWN THERE," came Tifa's voice.

Just when Cloud thought his day couldn't get any worst, it always got worst. Zack always told him 'It'll get worst before it gets better, but cheer up little brother... At least you know it'll eventually get better'.

"Where the hell is Cid. I'm gonna strangle him, he told us that we'd gotten all the townspeople," came an angry Zack's voice.  
"He says that he don't know where they came from...He seems to think they fell out of thin air," came a quiet but masculine voice behind them.  
"Yeah right Vincent," said Yuffie, "The day people appear outta thin air is the day I die my hair pink!"  
"Well, then get to dying it because that's what they did," yelled Cid.  
"GUYS, GUYS...Do you think we can stop the arguement until after we rescue those girls? That demon is heading right for them," Tifa said.  
"You could of said something sooner," Yuffie said and start for the creature with the guys not far behind.

Shasa pulled away from her sister, who wimpered in protest, and as she did something sparkled in the corner of her eye. On the ground about five yards from her was a katana, it was unsheathed so she guessed that someone had drawn it but then abandoned it. Shasa scrambled over to it just as the beast was bearing down on them and held it in a defensive position. Just as the creature came the finally yard, Shasa swung the blade and as the creature passed she felt blood spray her. The creature bellowed in pain and was just about to swing around for another charge when out of the air came a silver haired man, crashing down on the beasts head and driving his sword deep. Three more men and two women came running passed her and each took their own turn at the thing. Two of the men drew what Shasa recognized as a buster sword and one drew a tri-barreled gun, while one of the women threw what looked like a giant shuriken and the other used her hands and feet. Within a matter of seconds they brought the creature down and killed it. Shasa took a relieved breathe and expelled it when someone asked, "Are you girls alright?" Shasa looked over to see the two women hovering over Seph and Kael, while the men seemed to be coming toward her.

Cloud looked at the disheveled girl with wonder, how could such a frail thing hold her own against a demon. Zack stepped ahead of them and gestered to her, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess... Just a little shaken up, trying to figure out how I got here and then have some unknown beast attack me... It's quite unnerving," the girl replied.  
"What do you mean 'how you got here'?" Cloud asked.  
"Well, the last thing I remember was dancing with my sister and friend before we tripped over a snag in the rug and fell," she said.  
"Well, at least you and your friends are alright," Zack said as the other girls, Tifa, and Yuffie joined them. The girls came up behind the black haired one and the red-head put her hand on her shoulder in an unspoken 'are you alright?'

"I'm Zack, and these are my friends Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Yuffie, and Sephiroth, Who are you?"  
"My name is Shasa, this is my twin Sephyra or Seph for short, and our best friend Kael," The girl replied politely. Though she suddenly looked toward Sephiroth and glared while the other two girls gaped. "You got a problem, big guy?"  
"Yes, little girls like you shouldn't play with swords," Sephiroth replied softly, right before he found himself on his back, jaw aching.

"Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark," the strawberry blonde said, staring down at him.  
"OOOO... Fly kick right to the jaw score 1 for Shasa, Sexy Stranger zip," Seph smarted, as Sephiroth got up.  
"Just remember little girl... You do that again and I will draw pleasure from disemboweling you," Sephiroth growled.  
"If you think you're man enough, go ahead and try," Shasa replied flipantly as Seph and Kael began tugging on her sleeves. "What guys?"

"Group huddle," Seph said than began whispering when they did, "Do you realise who they are? I mean, I didn't recognize them until they told us their names but you normally have sharper eyes than me."  
"Still do, but we can't act like we know them and their life histories now, can we? I mean if they find out they'd be volunteering to help Sephiroth disembowel us. The best thing would be to act clueless, and who knows that might not be their life in this dimension," Shasa said.  
"Yeah, I get what you mean Zack's not died and Sephiroth's on their side, it makes you wonder," Kael responded.  
"Oh sis," Seph whined.  
"What?"  
"Please tell me they don't have 'Heart-Breaker' written on their heads? It's gonna be really hard to just ogle them now that they do exist," Seph said.

"Ummm... Why are you whispering," came one of the women's voices. The girls turned arond quickly and pierced them with wary looks.  
"We were just debating wether to trust you or not. I mean, you are strangers, and who knows?... Maybe your trying to get us to relax around you so that you can dig up some horrible secrets about us and use them to blackmail us. We don't know," Shasa said. Sometimes Seph was amazed at how fast her twin's mind worked.  
"Heh... Don't worry we won't do anything like that," Zack said laughing, "But I would like to know where you learned how to handle a sword? You did pretty good against that demon."

"We were all trained in Martial Arts by our sensei, Master Ryuho Kurakawa, though I don't expect his name to sound familiar to you," Seph replied.  
"Well, come on. It's gonna take at least a half-hour to catch up to the others, considering you girls will probably only to be able to walk after that ordeal," Zack said. The group started out, and the girls fell in easily keeping up with the others.

**A/N: Hope your enjoying it so far. If I get someone's personality wrong or something else please tell me I hate being wrong.**


	3. Ch 3: Let's Meet The Rest

**Every Girls Fantasy**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own it, never have, never will... In fact the only things I have to my name right now is my messy room and my rabbit Bunnicula, so before anyone gets trigger happy all Final Fantasy characters and references belong to their creators. Oh, almost forgot, any references to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 3: Let's Meet The Rest**

Aerith was helping her friends Cid and Barett escort the villagers into the hospital when she spotted their friends heading their way.  
"Hey Cid, here they come!" Aerith said.  
"Great! Now I'll get my ass chewed by Almighty Zack," Cid grumbled.  
"You don't have to be so mean about it," Aerith said sternly.  
"Well, we went in there to evacuate those people and I personally made sure that everyone was out. And those girls, I _swear_, popped outta thin air about three feet from the ground and landed smack dab in front of the demon. And that's the truth!" Cid replied.  
"Ahh, get the thorn outta your ass Cid. Zack won't yell at you, he'll just act mad for a little while and then he'll pat you on the back and say 'Nobody's Perfect'," Barret said, as he walked up and stood by Aerith, watching the progress of their friends.

"So... Why were you evacuating those people?" Shasa asked, while Kael and Seph talked animatedly with Tifa and Yuffie.  
"The demon was attacking, killing, and burning down peoples homes, we had no choice. But I think it was looking for something, it seemed to have a purpose," Zack replied.  
"Do you think it had anything to do with us, or were we just an unfortunate accident?" Shasa questioned further. Before she could get an answer however, Seph came up to her and grabbed her arm.  
"Come on sis, me and Kael will race you," she said, walking backwards in front of her twin.  
"Are you sure you want to after the last time I knocked your socks off?" Shasa asked wickedly.  
"We can take you, right Kael?"  
"Righto!"  
"Alright then...On your marks...Get set...GO!"

Aerith watched as the girls raced toward them. At the last second before they reached them the girl in front did a round-off and a backflip in quick succession before landing smartly right in front of them, arms raised in the air saying, "Haha... Beat that!"  
"You cheater!" accussed the strawberry blonde.  
"Take that back!" hollered the winning red-head.  
"Never!" the accusser said right before the winner tackled her.  
"Aren't you gonna step in?" Barret asked the black haired girl.  
"No I figure if they fight long enough I won't have to listen to their nagging later," she replied.  
"Hey!" said both of the girls on the ground right before they tackled her. By the time Cloud, Zack, and the rest of the team got up there Shasa had the other girls pinned on the ground and sitting on them.

"Get your fat ass off me!" the red-head yelled.  
"I didn't hear a magic word," The black haired girl said, sweetly.  
"Get your fat ass off me, PLEASE!?" the girl replied, the blonde giggled and the girls' twin got up and helped them to their feet.  
"Hey girls if you don't mind, we'll introduce you to our friends now," said Yuffie, as Red XIII and Cait Sith came out the hospital doors. The two seemed oblivious to the fact that they had children following them.  
"Okey Dokey," the red-head said as she jumped up and planted her feet together between her two friends.

"This is Aerith, Barret, Cid, Red XIII, and Cait Sith," it was Cloud who introduce them this time. The girls nodded to each and shook hands with the men.  
"Well I'm Kael and these are my best friends, Shasa and her twin Sephyra," Kael said.  
"Call me Seph, I hate being called by my given name."  
"Sorry, forgot to mention that," Kael said sheepishly.  
"Hey! Your cool! Is he like a hellcat or something?" Seph asked the group, as she squatted down to eye level to Red XIII.  
"You don't have to talk as if I'm not here, human," Red XIII said.  
"HOLY SHIT! YOU TALK!?" Seph exclaimed as she fell back on her rear and hands.  
_I could've told you that!_ Shasa thought.

"Sis? Did you say something?" Seph asked looking up at her Shasa.  
"No!" she replied with a confused look, "Wait a minute."  
_Can you hear me now?_ Shasa thought.  
_Hooolyyy Shit...We can talk telepathically?_ came Seph's voice as clear as she was talking to her, and her eyes widened.  
"Are you girls alright?" Tifa asked.  
"Ummm...Yeah...Sure..." Seph said in a half-choked voice.  
"They've just realised that their birth gave them more to share than their looks," said the silent-untill-now Vincent.  
"Yeah...But..." Seph said, and the last thing she heard was 'Someone catch the other one!' before she blacked out.

**A/N: What do you think? Is it good, crappy, or so bad that you'd rather puke than read more?**


	4. Ch 4: Sleep Is BestFor Now

**Every Girls Fantasy**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own it, never have, never will... In fact the only things I have to my name right now is my messy room and my rabbit Bunnicula, so before anyone gets trigger happy all Final Fantasy characters and references belong to their creators. Oh, almost forgot, any references to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 4: Sleep Is Best...For now**

Seph awoke with a start as she heard someone yell, until she realised it was herself yelling.

"Whoa there! Don't get outta bed, yet," came a woman's voice and Seph looked to where the voice came from. There stood Tifa and Aerith.

"It wasn't a dream?" Seph said, "I was just hoping I'd fallen and bumped my head."

"No. It wasn't a dream, but... you did bump your head," Tifa responded.

"Hunh?"

"When you fell no one was close enough to catch you and you hit your head," Tifa tried explaining.

"Whatever," Seph mumbled before drifting back into oblivion.

***

Shasa was having a discussion with the men when Tifa walked out, she turned quickly when she noticed Tifa, a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry she woke for a couple minutes, talked a little to me, and went back to sleep," Tifa said.

"Does that mean she'll be alright? When can I see her?," Shasa asked in rapid succession.

"Yeah, when can we see her?" Kael said, coming up behind her.

"Aerith is watching her now, and she said sleep is best for her right now. She did have a pretty big lump on her head," Tifa replied, pointedly.

Shasa and Kael let out a relieved sigh in unison. Suddenly they heard a cell phone ringing and turned around to find out where it was coming from. All the men started looking around in there pockets and Zack was the one who flipped out his. He walked to a corner of the room talking lowly, then flipped it closed and walked back to the group of men.

"That was Angeal. He said we'd best move out soon, they want us back at Shinra first thing in the morning," He said to Cloud and Sephiroth. Everyone picked up their things and started for the doors until Zack felt a hand on his arm and a female voice say "Wait!" as he turned back a little.

"Can we come with you?" said Shasa, as Zack meet her pleading green gaze.

"Yes, please?" Kael added.

"But don't you want to stay with your people?" Zack asked, confused by their plea.

"Our peop....Wait! I could have swore I already told you we didn't know how we got here," Shasa said.

"You did. But Shasa,...he's a man... ocassionally you need to rattle their brains for them to remember anything," Kael responded.

"But what about your sister, she still needs to heal..."

"Wait you should not be out of bed yet," came a startled Aerith's voice, just a fraction of a second before Seph burst into the room, staring in wide-eyed suspicion at everthing around her. She was staggering around, white bandage around her head, before she fell to her knees, got back up, and staggered toward her sister grasping at Shasa's shoulders.

"Where is he? Which way'd he go? Where is that stinky verm...?" Seph said, right before she passed out and Shasa caught her.

"Kael hand me the Doe-In-Heat," Shasa said.

"What for?"

"Seph never did like the smell of it."

Kael handed Shasa a small brown bottle with a little liquid in it. "This is the next best thing to smelling salts," Shasa said as she waved it around under Seph's nose. Seph instantly came awake and moved her face away from the bottle.

"Get that shit outta my face," Seph said, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hey, that stuff works great she's back to her old self!" Kael exclaimed.

"Of course I am! Just tell Spikey and Spikey Jr. to quit staring at me with those freaky, big, snakey eyes," Seph said, pointing at Zack and Cloud.

"Oh... and tell Mr. Sexy-Grump-Ass he doesn't need to hide his fangs, we all know he's a bloodsucker," She added, as Kael and Shasa gave each other confused looks.

"So can we come with... or are you just gonna leave three defenceless girls here to deal with a world they know nothing about," Shasa asked, as she looked up at Zack.

"Well, we obviously can't leave you here, unless we were really cruel so go hop in the truck," Aerith answered for him.

"Thanks," The two who weren't out of it said in unison as they dragged the one who was out the door, suspended by her arms on their shoulders, feet dragging. Sephiroth gave Aerith and Zack a cool glare and walked out.

"Thanks for saving me,Aerith," Zack said, with a half- smile.

"No problem, I could see you wanted to tell them yes, but with the way Sephiroth was glaring at you I see why you didn't," Aerith replied," He's a cold man, I wonder if he'll ever let someone in to warm him?" Aerith said the last thoughtfully as she watched the girls and Sephiroth out the doors. Shasa and Sephiroth were having a glaring contest, while Kael helped Seph into the back of the truck. She turned back and got a brief glance of Zack's unguarded gaze, before he masked it.

"By the way, just for the record... I think those girls are anything but defenceless," Cloud said to Zack as as Aerith walked out the door with a knowing smile on her face. Yuffie came running past Aerith yelling 'Shotgun!' and the rest of the group came out the doors.

"Barrett you driving?" Zack asked.

"Sure... Why not?"

"I'll ride in the middle," Cid said.

Cloud and Sephiroth sat closest to the cab of the 'funny-looking produce truck' as Seph had called it. Zack and Aerith sat next to Sephiroth, with Shasa bringing up the end of the bench-seat. On the other side Tifa sat down next to Cloud and left a gap between her and Kael with Seph on the end of this bench-seat. Vincent came walking up to the truck, looked at the empty spot, and sat down between Tifa and Kael when Kael gave him the whole 'I'll-only-bite-if-you-bite-me' line. The truck's engine grumbled to life and Barrett reved it a couple times before he started down the road. No body talked, they were all to tired or too anti-social to want to. Seph laid her head on Kael's shoulder and fell right asleep, Kael laid her head on Seph's, and Shasa leaned back against the wooden slats of the truck bed.


	5. Ch 5: Sephiroth's Sexual Frustration

**Every Girls Fantasy**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own it, never have, never will... In fact the only things I have to my name right now is my messy room and my rabbit Bunnicula, so before anyone gets trigger happy all Final Fantasy characters and references belong to their creators. Oh, almost forgot, any references to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 5: Sephiroth's Sexual Frustration**

It had been a week since they had arrived in the city with Zack and crew and the girls already had odd jobs at Shinra, insisting to Zack that they didn't take charity and they wanted to work so to keep them occupied. _They were live crash test dummies! _They tested all the vehicles past, present, and future that Shinra used in endurance, speed, and mechanics. They had already sent ten vehicles back to the lab for mechanics alone, because they all seemed sufficient in the other areas. They were sitting in the lobby enjoying a well earned break when Zack came walking toward them, trailed by three men of which they already knew Sephiroth, but the other two they'd never seen before. Shasa was the first to notice since she was standing and peering over the book that Seph held with her left leg propped up on the bench that her twin was sitting, standing right in front of her and Kael, who was peering over Seph shoulder while sitting right next to her.

"For some odd reason the engine keeps flooding," Seph was saying.

"Not to mention if someone revs it up in town they're gonna get a ticket for noise pollution, they put straight pipes on it," Kael said.

"Any input sis?" Seph asked and Shasa said 'Oh...Sorry' before looking back at the book.

"I agree with both of you, I think it's safe to say this thing needs to go back to the reject pile, the engine floods to easily and it's way too loud. Who ever engineered it was a crackpot," Shasa said, as she felt a presence behind her (or rather presences).

"Oh...Hi Zack!" Kael said as she looked up, "It's been a while since we last saw you...How are you?" Seph looked up too, closing the book, and Shasa put her leg down and turned around.

"I was on a mission, but I'm doing great. How are you girls getting along at Cloud's and Tifa's?" He inquired.

"Oh, Tifa's been the best but I don't think Cloud likes us. He's always either moping around like a dying cow or sitting in a corner glaring at us," Seph replied.

"Personally I think we cramp his manly and dominate image because we're a full foot taller than he is," Shasa added.

"Sorry to here that, he's normally a rather carefree guy," Zack replied, as Cloud and Aerith came up behind them.

"Don't be! It's not your fault he sat on a thistle thorn and neglected to pull it out," Seph said, Cloud oblivious as to who they were talking about.

"Well, I'm sorry now," Shasa said and Zack gave her a puzzled look, "_We're_ neglecting your friends."

"Oh, right," Zack said, a little embaressed, " Seph...Kael...Shasa...This is Angeal Hewley, my mentor, and Genesis Rhapsodos, a friend of Sephiroth's and Angeal's, their also SOLDIER 1st class."

"Interesting."

"And of course you already know Sephiroth."

"Yes of course... aren't you the guy with the attitude problem?" Seph asked and Sephiroth just glared back at her.

"Oh, shut up. Hasn't anyone told you that you shouldn't talk so much," Seph said as if Sephiroth was the most talkative person standing there and he just continued glaring at her.

"Oooo... The strong silent type...my fav! I'll bet he's also one of them slide-over-babe-let-the-man-drive types too," Kael added.

"I think his problem stems somewhere along the lines of sexual frustration," Shasa said, "We should send Kael in, she's been dying to rape someone since we got here."

"HEY!"

"How do you figure?" Seph asked.

"Her eyes have been popping out of her head everytime she sees a good looking guy."

"HAVE NOT!"

"Not that, the first comment," Seph said completely ignoring Kael.

"Well, look at him... He's taunted with the object of his desires everyday and he either can't or thinks he can't have it so he vents all this anger and frustration out onto everyone around him. And all this anger is so bottled up that there's no way to go but out," Shasa said.

"Oooohhhh! So... Sephiroth... What _is_ this object of your desires?" Seph asked mischeaviously. Shasa's eyebrows drew together over top Kael's head as she glanced over at Aerith, who had a knowing look on her face, as she watched the events unfold.

"Whatcha smilin' at Aerith?" Shasa asked.

"Nothing," Aerith said, laughing.

"Uh-huh... likely story," she replied, the comment dripping with sarcasm. Just then something started beeping and again the men looked for their phones only this time it wasn't any of them.

"Opps, it's mine," Shasa said sheepishly as she pulled out hers. "Uhhh... Guys we'd love to stay and chat but, their calling us back to the lab."

"Will we see you later?" Zack asked.

"Possibly if you come to Tifa and Cloud's place, or you wanna watch us work," Seph replied, before they ran off. The men started to walk off but before they got two steps they heard a shout above them and before anyone knew what was going on Shasa was in Sephiroth's arms.

"MY HERO!" Shasa said in a sappy, dramatic woman's voice, as she threw her arms around Sephiroth's neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. His arms released her and she landed butt first on the floor.

"That's it... Chivalry is gone from the world! This day and age a man doesn't know how to treat a lady. Not to mention I'm gonna have a bruised ass because Mister Tall-Dark-And-I-Think-I'm-Scary can't take a joke," she said. She looked up at the balcony she'd fell off and there was Seph, leaning over the rails, not bothering to hide the smile on her face.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Shasa yelled.

"RUN!" Seph said to Kael. And they ran out of sight as Shasa tore up the stairs at record pace yelling something about decapitation and disembowelment.

**A/N: Please more reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Every Girls Fantasy**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own it, never have, never will... In fact the only things I have to my name right now is my messy room and my rabbit Bunnicula, so before anyone gets trigger happy all Final Fantasy characters and references belong to their creators. Oh, almost forgot, any references to Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 6: Entertainment's Our Specialty**

**And The Rise Of The Rebel School Girls**

"Come on Shasa, you had to have know who they were!" Seph said.

"Of course, but, like I said before... We can't let them know," Shasa replied.

"Why not?" Kael

"You wanna be disemboweled, then go right ahead. Sephiroth's just looking for a reason to perform that procedure, especially after what we did to him this morning at work. You go ahead and tell him we know he'll turn into a psycopathic killer whose obsessed with Jenova's Head, which is really a box full of gross stuff. And that, even though he's apparently human, he thinks that this Jenova is his mother, which it may be just that considering we know nothing about his past, other than he's the very first SOLDIER experiment. You go tell him that while I go find the first train that goes to the farthest place from here. Then, I'm gonna jump on the next train that goes even farther. And maybe then, I might come back because this might be the last place he'll expect to find me," Shasa said, in just two breaths. _(A/N: I know most of you are trying to do it right now... believe me it's difficult, I can just barely make it. And that's for someone who was in marching band.)_ All the While Kael's eyes got wider and wider as Shasa went longer without breath.

"Okaaay, calm down. Take a deep breathe and let it out, then sit down and relax. No one's gonna tell them anything, Kael's just being slightly suicidal at the moment," Seph replied as Shasa sat in one of the squishy bean bag chairs they had in the room they were staying in above Tifa and Cloud's bar.

"I'm not being suicidal! And you didn't have to go off on a nut, a simple 'We can't 'cause Sephy will kill us if we do' would have been just as affective," Kael replied.

"God! You guys need marriage counciling, I swear you two argue like an old married couple," Seph said.

"And you don't?" replied Shasa. Seph glared at her twin and, if looks could kill, Shasa would be a small smouldering pile of ash, no bigger than a orange. Kael smiled at the two and just watched the silent fireworks go off in their eyes.

"Alright ladies. My turn to break up the impending fight," Kael said. "Besides I think Tifa hollered for us." She opened the door and heard her holler more clearly. "Hold on! We'll be right down!" she hollered back. The girls filed down the stairs to find a frantic Tifa waiting for them.

(A/N: Ok people. I don't know if they really do, but in my story Tifa and Cloud own a bar/ restaurant.)

"Um... Do you think you could watch the front end for me?" she asked.

"Sure...What's going on? You seem stressed," Shasa said.

"Oh, it's just that the band that was supposed to come in tonight called at the last minute to cancel!" she said a little angrily. "Well, now I have to go see if I can find somebody to fill in on such short notice. Which isn't likely, considering I need someone tonight. We may just have to have a uneventful night tonight."

"Sorry Tifa. We can't watch the front end for you we have to go get ready," Shasa said and Tifa looked crestfallen.

"Why not?!" she asked, near tears. "And you have to get ready for what?"

"Congrats Tifa! You just found yourself a band!"

"Who?"

"Us! We'll be your band for tonight! But you have to let us go back upstairs so we can get ready. I mean, we've only got an hour 'til you open and prep time normally takes a few hours for us...You know hair, make-up, clothes, that sort of stuff," Shasa said.

"Of course go ahead! And Thanks guys! Your life savers!" Tifa said as she took a relieved breath.

"It's what we do best. Entertainment's our speacialty," Seph added. They walked back upstairs, but as soon as the door was closed she let her twin have it. "ARE YOU COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" she asked in a very harsh whisper.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?! We're not a band! It's gonna break Tifa's heart when she finds out we all can't play instruments," she said.

"Hey! Speak for yourself! I play a pretty mean guitar, if I do say so myself," Kael said, smuggly. Seph looked shocked.

"Yeah! And Seph plays drums like a pro, while I'm more of a bass girl. Besides, we've all been in choir, so we all know we can sing. We all like country music and there's a few songs we all like that I know that you guys have memorized by heart. It'll work...Now let's get ready!" Shasa said.

* * *

The bar was hopping that night, when Zack and company walked through the doors. The band hadn't even come on stage and everyone was excited, because the posters outside had promised a new band. Cloud caught sight of Tifa and called her over.

"What's going on? I thought we had that one band tonight?" Cloud asked.

"They called at the last minute and cancelled, so I quickly found someone to cover them. Genius, huh?" Tifa said the first part angrily and the second a little smuggly.

"So what's the new bands' name?" Zack asked as Cloud put his arm around Tifa and gave her a side-hug.

"The Rebel School Girls," Tifa answered.

"Never heard of them," Cloud said a little confused.

"No...I suppose you wouldn't have. Their an Up-And-Coming Group and this is their debut gig."

"You decided to put a rookie band on stage!" Cloud said, shocked and angery.

"Hey! Like I said it was last minute, and they offered!" Tifa said angrily as she shoved Clouds' hand off her shoulder, the poor guy would be extremely lucky if Tifa even allowed him to touch her for the rest of the night without recieving a knuckle sandwich. "Besides they said they wanted to earn their keep, so I figured 'Why not?'"

"Who is it?" Zack asked. And just then, a long note from a guitar sounded and the band walked out on stage as Tifa muttered "You'll see."

The first girl was wearing a black t-shirt with a lime-green and black striped tie, a lime-green and black plaid skirt with black knee-length spandex shorts underneath, lime-green and black striped knee-length socks with matching armbands that went up to her elbows, and to finish of the look she wore uniform school shoes and a lime-green baseball cap backwards on her head. The next girl wore a neon blue and black plaid skirt with matching tie and knee-length socks, uniform shoes, a black tee, and a neon blue and black pinstriped blazer. The last girl to come out wore a pink tee with a solid black tie, a pink and black plaid skirt with matching plaid knee-length socks, uniform shoes, a black vest with pink pinstripes, and a pink hat sideways on her head.

"Is that who I think it is?" Aerith asked Tifa.

"Who?!" asked all the guys standing there.

"Yes," said Vincent quietly as he walked by them and toward the bar.

"Who?!" the guys asked again as the first line of music was sung.

Don't call me, Leave me alone

Not gonna answer my phone,

Cause I don't and I won't see you.

I'm out to have a good time,

To get you off of my mind,

Cause I don't and I won't need you.

Send out a 911,

We're gonna have some fun,

Hey boy, You know you better run.

Cause it's a girls night,

It's alright,

Without you.

I'm gonna stay out,

And play out,

Without you.

You better hold tight,

Cause girls night's,

Without you.

Let's go G.N.O.

Let's go G.N.O.

Let's go G.N.O.

Let's go....

It's a girls night.

I'll pamper somebody new,

Won't have to think about you,

And who knows what 'Let Go' will lead to.

You'll hear from every one,

You'll get the 411,

Hey boy, You knew this day would come.

Cause it's a girls night,

It's alright,

Without you.

I'm gonna stay out,

And play out,

Without you.

You better hold tight,

Cause girls night's,

Without you.

Let's go G.N.O.

Let's go G.N.O.

Let's go G.N.O.

Let's go....

Hey boy,

Don't you wish you could have been a good boy,

Try to find another girl girl like me boy,

Feel me when I tell you,

I'm fine and it's time for me to draw the line.

Hey boy,

Don't you wish you could have been a good boy,

Try to find another girl girl like me boy,

Feel me when I tell you,

I'm fine and it's time for me to draw the line.

Cause it's a girls night,

It's alright,

Without you.

I'm gonna stay out,

And play out,

Without you.

You better hold tight,

Cause girls night's,

Without you.

Let's go G.N.O.

Let's go G.N.O.

Let's go G.N.O.

Let's go....

It's a girls night.

_**(A/N: This song belongs to Miley Cyrus and those who own a copy right to it, which doesn't include me. My only ownership to it is that I have it on my iPod and love it to death so much that I listen to it every chance I get.)**_


End file.
